paragonsrpgofficialhomederpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline
The following is a timeline following some of the major events of the Paragons timeline thus far. This timeline covers only major events and does not take into account every battle or death, et cetera. It also follows a lot of what The Guardians were doing, as they are one of the most famous superteams in the world. The Current in-game year is 2020. Please note - if any information found elsewhere on the wiki contradicts anything found here, then go with whatever's on the timeline below. '' Timeline * '''October 13, 2001 – '''The Event occurs. * '''March 13, 2002 – '''Astraea becomes the first superhero to go public when she stops a terrorist attack in 'New York City. Public opinion of “paragons” is relatively uneasy at first. * 'March 20, 2002 - '''Astraea has her first encounter with Alderman Jameson Sitwell. It doesn't go well; she will eventually try to expose his corruption and he tries to have her silenced on numerous occasions. * '''July 4, 2002 – '''Dr. Nefarious becomes the first “supervillain” to gain a worldwide audience when he holds the White House hostage. Astraea arrives and the two battle, ending with Dr. Nefarious’ defeat. From this point, public opinion of paragons begins to rise. * '''November 29, 2002 – '''Protocol, Astraea and Maui team up to stop a shipment of high-tech weapons in New York. This is the first team-up of future Guardians. * '''February, 2003 -' Riots break out around the country. Protocol has his first encounter with his archenemy, Ace. * 'March 16, 2003 - '''Vandross spearheads the Superman Act, though it will fail its initial votes. * '''June 11, 2004 – '''Bastion releases dozens of superhuman prisoners from prisons around the country. * '''June 13, 2004 -' Bastion tries to destroy the United Nations in order to fulfill his Prime Directive of “protecting humanity” (as the best way to protect humanity would be to rule it). Seven heroes—Astraea, Protocol, Mercy, Flower Child, Maui, Beast Master, and Outback—come together to stop him. * '''June 25, 2004 – The "Heroes of Manhattan" officially form the first superteam, which they call “The Guardians”. They rent out office space in Manhattan as an HQ. * August 10, 2004 - '''The Superman Act is passed into law. * '''February 28, 2005 - '''Graydon Technologies Unlimited opens in a tiny office in Los Angeles. * '''September 3, 2005 – '''Mr. Weird joins the Guardians after helping repel an aspect of the Old God Yoggoth. * '''December 8, 2005 – '''The United States Government founds Buckner Ridge Super-Penitentiary; a supermax paragon prison in an undisclosed location in Alaska. Boreas is found wandering the streets of Anchorage as a newly-awakened vigilante. * '''February 14, 2006 – '''Dr. Nefarious attacks the Guardians’ HQ with the help of several other villains in a group they call Oblivion. The Guardians emerge as the winners, but the battle caused a great deal of property damage and injured a lot of civilians. In the wake of this battle, the Guardians enlist the aid of a handful of “Reserve Members”, including Johnny Fix-It (who becomes the team's mechanic and tech-guy), Boomer (a super-intelligent Gorilla named Archibald), Soldier-99, Powerline & Thundara and the Pirate. They get a new Manhattan Penthouse HQ, whose location is kept a secret. * '''March 6, 2006 – '''Boreas and Boomer are both accepted as full Guardians when they defeat a monster of mixed magic and radioactive energy after it had incapacitated most of the team. * '''September 1, 2006 – '''The ''Black Rose Academy ''begins its first year of operation. * '''August 26, 2006 – '''The Atlantis War begins when a massive tidal wave strikes the East Coast of both North and South America. The King of Atlantis, paranoid and hateful of the surface, leads an invasion against the surface world. Atlanta, Georgia and Rio de Janeiro are taken, with Atlanta becoming the main base of operations for the Atlanteans. * '''August 30, 2006 – The Pirate sacrifices himself so Astraea can stop the King of Atlantis, who is deposed by his brother and arrested as a war criminal. Atlantis enters peace talks with the United Nations. By 2008, Atlantis is a member of the UN. * December 14, 2006 - 'Sir Bedivere joins the team as a Reserve Member. * '''January 16, 2007 – '''Soldier-99 is found out to be a traitor and defects, becoming a villain leading a team of mercs called "The Crew". * '''June 1, 2007 – '''Astraea is voted “Person of the Year” in Time Magazine. * '''September, 2008 - '''The Guardians have a run-in with the Protectorate while investigating a strange satellite crash in Ukraine. * '''November, 2009 - '''Jameson Sitwell is elected as mayor of New York City, becoming a bigger pain in the ass for superheroes everywhere. * '''June 4, 2011 -' Graydon Technologies Unlimited released the Hoverboard on the market. * '''October 28, 2011 – '''The Fairest comes to our world from “The Never”, claiming to be pursued by a “Wicked Queen”. The Guardians give her protection and after helping them defeat The Hell-Phoenix, she is accepted as a member of the team. * '''May 27, 2012 – '''Mercy and Beast Master get married in a highly-publicized wedding. * '''July 18, 2012 - '''Thundara dies in the field. Powerline quits the team. * '''January 22, 2013 – '''The Lunar Commodore comes to Earth from “The Distant Future” and builds his tower on the Moon. The Guardians confront him and he assures them he “means no harm”. * '''July 13, 2013 – '''Mad Dog is captured by the Guardians and offered a chance to reform, which he takes (mostly to avoid being sent to Buckner Ridge) and becomes a Reserve Member. * '''April 1, 2014 – '''Beast Master and Mercy file for a divorce. Most people on social media assume it’s a joke, but sadly, it isn’t. * '''October 31, 2014 – '''The Fairest reveals she’s been a mole the entire time when she opens a portal that allows The Queen of Hearts to enter our world. The Queen of Hearts captures several members of the team, including Outback, the Amazing Twins, the Swami, Miss Universe, Vibro-Man and Elastic Lass, and bring them to The Never. * '''November 3, 2014 – '''Outback breaks out of the Queen of Hearts' dungeons with the only surviving captured members--Swami, Lady Red and Vibro-Man. They make it back to our World with vital information. * '''November 4, 2014 – '''The Queen of Hearts unleashes her host onto our world and are repelled by the Guardians. Outback sacrifices himself to close the portal to The Never and saves the world. Mad Dog becomes an official member of the Guardians. * '''November 16, 2014 - '''Boomer announces his retirement and becomes a physics professor at Oxford University. * '''February 8, 2015 – '''The Guardians help the Red Ronin in the Kami War, fighting against the Shadow Storm ninja clan.They team up with the Mighty Miracle Warriors during this adventure. * '''March 2, 2015 – '''The Kami War ends and the Red Ronin joins the Guardians. * '''December 4, 2015 - '''Mister Fabulous is kicked out of the team for his numerous sex scandals. * '''May 30, 2016 – '''Johnny Fix-It blows up the team’s HQ in order to stop the immortal entity known as King Eclipse. He had to do so manually and died himself in the explosion. * '''June 6, 2016 - '''Graydon Technologies released the first self-driving car. * '''August 19, 2016 – The Herald arrives on Earth from “another dimension” and challenges Earth’s greatest hero to a battle. Astraea is chosen as the hero and she handily defeats the Herald. Before he can be captured and interrogated, the Herald disappears, saying that “this world will do”. * '''September 22, 2016 – '''The Good Doctor betrays the team, culminating in his murder of one of the “members” Captain Gestalt and becomes a villain. * '''November 8, 2016 - '''Jameson Sitwell is elected as a New York Senator. * '''November 12-17, 2016 – '''A Fire Giant enlists the dwarves of Svartalfheim to build a weapon called “The World Ender” to destroy Earth. One dwarf, Augr Copperbeard,defects and helps the Guardians destroy the weapon and defeat the Giant. Augr becomes the team’s new tech guy and an honorary member of the team. * '''December 25, 2016 – '''Maui and Mad Dog teach Augr about the true meaning of Christmas. * '''January 30, 2017 – '''Imperius the Conqueror, the Final God, comes to Earth along with his army and Generals. The Imperius Incident begins. Over the next few days, many die trying to stop Imperius, including Darkhorse, Mister Fabulous, Shining Savior and Aerial Ace. * '''Feburary 3, 2017 – '''Dr. Nefarious, Vortex, Mercy and Boomer create a device that can send Imperius back to his own dimension for good. Astraea sacrifices herself to use the device, ending Imperius’ threat at the cost of her own life. Dr. Nefarious disappears soon after and has not been seen since. * '''February 26, 2017 - '''Sir Bedivere retires from the team. * '''February 3, 2018 - '''On the anniversary of Astraea's death, the Guardians Memorial Wall is opened to the public. Located in Central Park, it honors every fallen member of the team. It's an instant hit as a tourist attraction. * '''July 12, 2019 - '''Graydon Technologies Unlimited unveils plans for the first consumer flying-car.